What if Jospeh Frost Survived
by Animewarrior23
Summary: An Alternitave Universe where Joseph Frost survived. Warning, YAOI! No likey, No ready, flames will be ignored while i think "People nowdays, they ahve no life" All other are wlecomed. PS. No critics. PPS All chapters haved been Beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

Joseph Frost growled and sent the Cerberus to the ground, he went to stand up but another one came flying at him, he braced himself but blinked when a shot was heard and the animal fell down dead "You okay?" a voice asked as Joe looked back to see who fired 'Brad? Yeah I'm okay…but why?" he asked. Brad blushed "You were still alive and the others just ditched you" he smiled and pulled his arm towards the mansion "Come on, maybe we can find them" he suggested. Joe smiled and shouldered his shot-gun as he helped Brad shift open the mansion doors.

Brad looked around "wow…it's so big" he whispered, Joe grinned "Now this is the type I want to live in" he grinned before heading to the stairs "hey Brad, come here" he called. Brad blinked and walked over "Help me up the stairs, I want to find a bed so we can rest" he grinned as Brad wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up the stairs grunting under his weight. Joe looked around 'Hmm no sign of the others' he thought as they headed to a door, leading to a u-shaped corridor. Joe hissed when he tried the third door "locked!" he frowned. "They can't all be locked" Brad offered and opened the fourth "See this one is open" he smiled.

Joe limped over and sat in the chair placing his shotgun on the desk "I'll rest here for a while" he smiled and leaned back getting comfortable and closed his eyes. Brad nodded "Okay I'll check what's behind this door" he smiled and opened it. As soon as he closed it he wished he hadn't as a loud moan was heard and shuffling. Brad turned around and tensed when he saw a Zombie lurch forward and pinned him to the railings "GET OFF!" he cried and whimpered when it bit his shoulder, Brad pulled away making his yellow jacket rip, he pushed the zombie away.

The Zombie fell backwards, Brad took this opportunity to make for the door but tensed when he found he had caught his trousers on the railings "NO!" he whispered and pulled breaking the belt, making them fall down seen as he was skinny. Brad went to pull them up but tensed when the Zombie grabbed him. He pulled away cursing when he saw the Zombie had gripped his boxers, he struggled and fell backwards as the Zombie pulled off his boxers and leaned down. "JOE!" brad screamed. Joe opened his eyes when he heard bard scream, he grabbed his gun and limped to the door throwing it open and tensed at the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

The zombie lurched forward and fell on top of brad who tensed and whimpered pushing it off him and panted before looking up at Joe who just stood there looking him over, "JOSEPH!" Brad cried blushing and covered himself up before blinking when Joe was kneeling in front of him and moved his hands away "Hmmm never thought you'd be big" he grinned earning a slap from a blushing Brad "No, i want to get dressed" he frowned and went to get up before being pinned to the floor by Joe "I haven't had it for four months, i need it brad" he whispered huskily in his ear and began to nip it before running a hand down to Brad's member and began to stroke it "NO!....Please....not...now..." Brad gasped and moaned slightly biting his lip and tried to push Joe off him but failed "You know you want it" he whispered and kissed him deeply before kissing and biting his neck as he pulled down his trousers and boxers as Brad tried to squirm and moved away only to be pulled back and have his legs lifted up as Joe began to push in "NO!" Brad cried and closed his eyes trying to pull away before crying out when Joe fully entered him, "Hmmm first time with a man?" Joe asked stroking Brad's cheek before pulling back out and pushed back in, making Brad arch his back and cry out "STOP!" he cried only to have his mouth Covered by Joe's hand as the blind continued to his fast and rough pace, he noticed Joe glaring at the door and looked up at it hearing shuffling of feet 'another zombie?' he thought before closing his eyes to hold back his tears.

Joseph groaned and released before panting heavily and kissed Brad's cheek before pulling out and stood up sorting himself out as Brad sat up weakly and blinked when Joe handed him a handkerchief "Clean yourself" he grinned and grabbed Brad's clothes and set them beside the pilot before leaning on the rail and watched him. Brad bit his lip as he dressed, flinching every now and then before standing up and grabbed his pistol, "Come on, lets explore" he smirked and took Brad's arm and led him to the door up the hallway "But that's where the noise came from" Brad whispered and pulled away only to be pulled closer to Joe "So? I have a shotgun you chicken" He smirked and opened the door looking both ways before walking out and pulled Brad with him "heh, nothing here" he smiled and began to walk occasionally limp as he gripped Brad's hand firmly to stop him from running away, they entered a door leading to the hallway before going to the door next to it and opened it up "Sweet" Joe grinned as the two entered.

They stopped when they heard the cawing of crows followed by a gunshot, they ran to where the sound came from and saw Forest shooting at the crows "Damn birds" he growled as the last one fell down dead "FOREST!" Brad cried and ran to him and clung to him "Hey Brad, what's up?" he asked and hugged the pilot with one arm before noticing Joseph "Yo" he grinned as Joe approached them "Your alive, good...have you seen the others?" he asked looking around "No...have you? We lost our team when we came here haven't heard from anyone" he sighed and pulled away from brad when he saw him shaking "How badly did he get scared?" Forest asked raising a brow "One of these decaying things nearly...ate or raped him, wasn't too sure" Joe shrugged. The three walked back into the hall way looking at the two doors "So we can either go through the double doors or go through the door we came from and smash open the other doors" Joe shrugged before looking at Forest. "The double ones" he said and shouldered his bazooka as the three approached the doors and opened them.


	3. Chapter 3

Forest looked around before aiming his pistol at a Zombie and fired knocking it backwards as it's head exploded, "nice shot" Joe smirked keeping a firm hold on Brad who bit his lip and struggled wanting to get away "Come on, we might be able to find the others" Forest sighed as he took Brad's other hand and led them along the balcony, Joe glared at Forest before looking down into the dining room "Hey...there's something blue in that statue" he called making the two look down "We'll get it later, once we've explored a bit" He ordered as the three carried on. They entered a room with a door to the right of them and stairs around the corner, Forest peeked round "It looks clear" he whispered, 'lets find out" Joe grinned and let go of the struggling Brad who fell over and rolled around the corner, hitting his head.

The pilot sat up and rubbed his head before tensing when moaning was heard, he looked back and saw one coming towards the stairs and another one up the stairs. He trembled as he reached for his gun and began to fire at one hitting it's knee cap and dislocated it making the Zombie approaching fall over, he was then distracted by the one that came up the stairs, approaching him, Forest growled and ran forward jumping and kicking the head making it's head twist and snap before helping Brad up "What's the idea Joe?" he asked glaring at Joseph "I let go of brad so i could go round and check but he went flying because he was struggling" Joe shrugged as Brad bit his lip and glared slightly.

The three headed to the stairs, with Forest leading, brad in the middle keeping close to Forest and Joe bring up the rear, Forest cried out as a Cerberus lunged at him and brought him down to the ground, Brad tensed and dashed towards the room near the stairs only to come face to face with a red colored zombie waiting outside, He tensed when it swiped at him scratching his side sending him backwards, Brad aimed his gun and shakily began to shoot missing the crimson head, he gulped when it ran at him and raised a claw, a gun shot was heard and the crimson head was sent to the floor before being jumped in by Joseph who rammed a knife into it's head.

Forest grabbed the dogs head and twisted it before running over to brad to check his wound "We need first aid" he muttered as Joe pulled the knife out of the corpse and placed it back in it's holder on his leg, he walked over to brad and helped him up "Forest, lets try that room, it will either have medical supplies or at least keep us from harm till we do a make shift bandage" he explained before tensing when some thing fell in the room they were outside off "I'll go first, make sure it's okay" Forest said and smiled weakly at Brad before grabbing the handle and pushed opened the door ready to fire.


	4. Chapter 4

A shriek was heard, followed by a scream as a skinless gorilla lunged forward onto it's prey, biting and pulling at the arm. Forest growled, aimed his bazooka, and fired. The thing exploded, covering the 'prey' in blood and guts, which were scattered around the room. Forest grinned before tensing when he saw who was covered in the guts and blood

"So-sorry" he smiled sheepishly at the now pissed off Richard, who glared at him.

"You're lucky I have my arm in a bandage." he hissed, and got up as Forest hugged him. "I'm really sorry" he whispered, and signaled for Brad and Joe to come in.

"Hey is there first aid around here?" Joe asked, setting Brad on the bed before sitting next to him.

"Yeah on the shelf behind you... Rebecca left a while ago..not sure if she'll be back." Richard sighed and leaned against the wall as Joseph gathered bandages and such before tending to Brad's wound.

"Have you seen the others?" Forest asked, shutting the door and sitting down. "Yeah, I saw Rebecca and Chris... They both left me here after I was poisoned by a giant snake." Richard smiled weakly.

Joe looked up at Brad as he bandaged the wound "Brad....I'm sorry for letting you fall" he muttered, and glanced away as he wiped away any excess cream and tied the bandage up. Brad looked at him

"What if your just saying that?" he frowned and pulled away slightly when Joe had finished. Joseph sighed.

"Can't a guy apologize for being a douche?" he frowned and put the first aid equipment away. "We need to split up and search, Brad you come with me, Joe you go with Richard" Forest ordered and stood up as Joe glared.

"Why do I have to go with Richard?" Joe asked as Brad grabbed his pistol and moved to Forest's side.

"Because you two are slim and fast enough to escape danger. Brad, on the other hand, needs protection - no offense Brad." he added when he saw the pilot pout.

"Fine" Joe growled, and looked away crossing his arms. Richard blinked and smiled lightly "Take care" he said to Forest and hugged him before patting Brad's head as the two left.

'Joe...I know your secret' Richard thought, and smiled as he and Joseph left the room heading back up the stairs.

Brad clung to Forest as they walked along the corridor. "Hey take it easy...we'll be out of this nightmare for sure." Forest grinned as they opened a door. They had only taken a few steps when a moan was heard and a Zombie began to shuffle forwards. Forest smirked, pulled out his pistol, and fired, hitting the zombie square in the head.

"Heh, this is easy" he grinned and walked forward as Brad followed, frowning at the body before bending down and picking up a dagger, placing it in his belt before running to catch up.

Richard rounded the corner, followed by Joseph. The sound of teeth snapping together made them run faster.

"How did these get in?" Joe cried as they headed to the main stairs.

Richard looked back "How should i know?!" he cried, before tripping and falling down some stairs. Joe chuckled before tensing when one tackled him to the floor, he hissed and tried to push it off as it snapped at him, wanting to sink it's jaws into his flesh.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe frowned and raised his foot, kicking the dog in the chest and sending it skidding across the floor. He jumped up and aimed his shotgun as the dog leapt at him, then fired, blowing its head to bits.

Richard winced as he sat up and rubbed his ankle. He stood up and held his assault gun close as Joe came down the stairs. "You okay?" Joe asked as he patted Richard's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a pain in my ankle." Richard smiled weakly as they headed towards some double doors opposite the dining room doors.

---

Forest signaled for Brad to follow after he made sure the coast was clear. Brad quickly ran over to Forest and clung to his vest.

"Hey, calm down you're safe." Forest smiled and took his arm, leading him into a hallway. "I saw a gate up ahead with holes in it…I guess you have to place these objects in them." he shrugged as they turned the corner and saw a Cerberus on the floor with no head.

---

Wesker smirked as he sat in the labs and looked up at the screen. "Hmm... Jill's still locked up, Chris and Rebecca are near Lisa's house and…What's this?" he frowned and pressed a button, zooming in on two screens. "Joseph and Richard? But I thought Joseph was dead?" he hissed, before looking at the other screen, "Vickers? Dammit! I thought I gave him orders to fly away after we landed!" Wesker growled as he slammed his fist down.

---

Joe and Richard ran down the halls. "Why is it red?" Richard cried as he skidded and slammed into the wall hard.

"I don't know!" Joe cried as he ran back, helping him up before being pinned to the wall by the Crimson Head.

---

Forest tensed and growled when he heard Joe's cry of pain. "Brad, stay here." he muttered and ran off as Brad whined and clutched his gun hard, shaking like a leaf.

---

Wesker smirked and sat back crossing his legs. "Maybe this will be fun..." He smirked as a Cerberus approached Brad from behind.

---

Brad tensed and turned around when he heard barking and began to fire at the dog before running past it and through the gates into a small room.

'Right.' he thought, and opened the door leading to another forest. 'Oh crap.' he whimpered mentally as he slowly walked along the path.

---

Forest ran round the corner and saw Joe, face down on the floor. "Oh shit!" he cried and dropped down next to him before using a healing spray.

"Remind me to thank Wesker for a lovely time." Joe groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Where's Richard?!" Forest cried.

"I don't know… I remember hearing foot steps go that way." he shrugged pointing to way they had just come.

"Okay, I'll get him you get Brad; he should be in a hallway back there near a gate." Forest smiled and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe hurried to the gate and frowned when he saw a Cerberus sleeping.

'He must have scared Brad.' he thought, aiming his gun and firing it so the bullet hit the Cerberus' head. The dog yelped and fell to the floor, headless, as Joe walked past it and into the room.

"Hmm... Forward or right?" Joe muttered before blinking when he saw a radio dropped near the right door, "Right." he grinned, and pocketed the radio.

Richard cried out as the crimson head lunged at him. He put his arms up to stop it, but was covered in blood as a explosion was heard. He moved his arms down and saw the headless monster on the ground by his feet.

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asked and lowered his magnum.

"Yeah…though, WHY IS IT ME WHO ALWAYS GETS COVERED IN BLOOD AND GUTS?!" Richard cried out as Barry smiled sheepishly.

"Have you seen the others?" he asked, checking the monster.

"Yeah, Rebecca is with Chris, Brad is with Forest, and Joe was with me, but I led that thing away." he explained, and slumped to the floor.

Forest panted as he turned a corner.

"RICHARD!" he cried and skidded over to the man before pulling him into a kiss. Richard blushed and pulled away lightly slapping Forest.

"Not now." he hissed and wiped some blood off his face.

"Forest…Richard said Brad was with you." Barry blinked, standing up as Forest helped Richard up.

"He was near a gate when I left him. I told him to stay put and sent Joe to him." Forest sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Brad cried out as he tripped over some steps.

"St-stay back!" he cried and went to fire his gun, but found out that there were no bullets.

"Oh crap" Brad cried as the thing fell to its knees and grabbed Brad's leg and brought it to its mouth. A gunshot was heard and the Zombie's head was destroyed covering Brad with brains.

"Chicken Heart?" Chris asked and walked over helping him up.

"Chris… Thank you." Brad whispered and hid his blush.

"You okay? Where's the helicopter?" Chris asked wrapping an arm around his waist.

Brad blushed.

"Back in the forest, I left it to save Joseph, who's back in the mansion." he shrugged and blushed even more when Chris leaned in to kiss him.

Joe panted as he turned a corner but tensed when he saw Chris kissing Brad.

"NO!" he cried and pulled Brad away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris blinked and frowned.

"What's wrong Joseph?" he asked, as Brad tried to hide his blush.

"You keep away from him! He's mine, all mine." Joe hissed and held Brad protectively, stroking his cheek gently.

Brad blinked and tried to pull away only to bump into a tree behind him.

"I'm not yours." he muttered as Chris pulled him close.

----

Forest, Barry and Richard walked towards the gate, unaware of the huge snake following them.

"Damn, they're not here." Forest sighed.

"Maybe they went forward, after all, we all know what Brad is like." Richard smiled weakly before tensing when he heard hissing, "Oh no." he gasped, and turned around as Yawn smashed through the wall and flew straight at Richard, its mouth wide open and fangs bared.

----

Chris raised a brow.

"See Frost." he smirked, only to be punched.

"Don't touch him!" Joe snapped and turned to Brad.

"What's wrong with you…all you do is tease me, then when I needed help you raped me." Brad frowned and began to move away.

"Dammit! Brad, I love you, the teasing was to hide it and the rape…well what would you do if the one you loved and wanted the most was naked and right in front of you!" Joe hissed before being kicked in the shin by Chris.

Joe snarled and lept at Chris sending him to the ground before delivering a punch to his face; Chris on the other hand raised his foot and kicked his stomach before elbowing his face.

"STOP IT!" Brad cried at the two but froze when he heard a moan and chains rattling, he whimpered as the sounds came closer. The two stopped wrestling and looked up

'Oh crap.' Chris thought and got up as Joe scrambled to his feet, holding his shotgun. Brad gulped and began to back away before taking off when Lisa Trevor came into sight.

Wesker smirked as he moved though the lab and into the garden.

"If I hurry up, I can catch Vickers and make him suffer." he grinned, slamming his foot down on a Zombie that was crawling towards him, smashing its head open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chris got up and grabbed his handgun as Joseph grabbed his shotgun.

"Any ideas, Redfield?" Joe frowned and fired, swearing when the bullets bounced off.

"One… Run for your life!" Chris cried as he took off and Joe followed.

"Great plan, Redfield!" he snarled, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hey! That thing is impossible to kill, so stop you're whining and help me find Brad so we can get out of here!"

Joseph frowned and stuck his tongue out at him before noticing an open door.

"I think he went that way." he said, gesturing to the open door leading to the garden part of the mansion.

---

Forest and Barry tensed before firing at the snake as It shook its head. Then it leapt at Richard again, biting his right side this time, and shook its head once more.

"HELP!" Richard cried, gasping as he felt the fangs pierced his chest again.

Forest tensed and grabbed his gun, aiming at the snake's eye and fired, hitting it and making it hiss and squirm before dropping Richard as a crack was heard from the body.

Yawn hissed and slithered away crashing things in its wake.

Forest dropped down next to Richard and pulled him close.

"Richard!" he cried and he sat Richard up and listened to his heart.

"He's poisoned. I'll get the antidote." Barry said, running off as Forest held Richard's body close.

"Please… Rich… Wake up..." he whispered, tears burning in his eyes.

---

Brad cried as he fell down the elevator shaft, and he whimpered when he felt a crack in his ankle. He looked at the elevator and sighed.

"No power, I guess." he muttered before blinking when someone approached him, "Hello?" he called as he slowly got up, tensing when he saw Wesker standing in front of him.

"Hello, Vickers." he smirked and chuckled as Brad cowered, "You disobeyed me, and now you're getting punished." he smirked as he grabbed the man by the hair, dragging him back to the labs.

"So much fun, and after the fun… I'll introduce you to my Tyrant." he grinned and Brad tensed.

"NO! LET ME GO!" he cried as he struggled, dropping his ammo along the way. 'Let's hope they can find Me.' he thought, before dropping his gun at the lab entrance.


End file.
